El Huésped
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: El primo de los chicos Loud, Lawles Loud, se muda su casa después de volver como veterano del Cuerpo de Marines, aunque es grosero, maleducado y totalmente antagonista a los chicos Loud, este lleva consigo secretos que revelara uno de los secretos mas impactantes de un miembro de la familia Loud. Acompáñennos a la siguiente obra.


Capitulo 1

Lincoln estaba leyendo Comics sobre su cama, como lo había hecho durante los últimos 15 minutos, se había tardado tanto ya que antes de leer su numero mas reciente leyó los números anteriores, esa satisfacción que ocurría cuando pasaban un episodio anterior de tu serie favorita antes de estrenar el nuevo.

-Niños, bajen de inmediato- Escucho Lincoln gritar a su madre, seguro que sus hermanas también lo habían hecho.

Lincoln salió de su habitación, delante de el, sus hermanas también se dirigían hacia a abajo. Lincoln bajo las escaleras. Sus padres estaban en la sala esperando a los once hijos Loud. Sus padres tenían miradas neutrales en sus caras, como si no estuvieran tristes pero tampoco emocionados. Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón mientras que su padre estaba a su lado.

-Niños tenemos noticias- Dijo su padre con los brazos cruzados.

-Su Primo Lawles vivirá con nosotros un tiempo indefinido.

-¿El primo Law?- Dijo Luna- ¿Debe ser una Broma?

-¿Es en serio? ¿Saben que el espacio no sobra en esta casa verdad?- Dijo Lori.

-¿Qué no estaba salvando al mundo en Irak?- Dijo Lynn.

-Si, así es, recientemente volvió y hasta que consiga un lugar para vivir, el estará con nosotros, ya hable con su primo y con su tío?- Dijo su madre.

-Y por que no…- Intentó hablar Lisa.

-Antes de que pregunten por que no se queda con sus tíos es porque como saben vendieron su casa y ahora viven en una casa rodante viajando por todo el país, de hecho el que me pidió el favor fue Law, el mismo dijo que no viviría con "Basura Blanca"- Dijo Rita.

-¡Mama!- Gritaron los chicos Loud.

-¡Cariño¡- Dijo Lynn Sr.

-¡Esas no fueron mis palabras fueron de él!

-Ahh… - Dijeron los niños Loud y su padre, dieron un suspiro, ellos ya sabían como era su familiar. Un sujeto, bastante particular y un poco anticuado… o mejor dicho… conservador, vieja escuela, muy vieja escuela.

-Y donde se supone que va a dormir- Pregunto Lori.

-Él dijo que dormirá en el sótano- Dijo Rita- Y ahí esta su tarea, limpiaran el Sótano, para facilitar el proceso de adaptación de Law.

-Ahh… mama…- Dijeron los niños al unísono.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecer su servicio.

-Ya oyeron a su madre limpien de inmediato.

-¿Qué ahora? Son las 7:00 de la noche- Dijo Lincoln.

-Su primo llegara en la mañana, y quiero que lo reciban bien y que se sienta como en casa, ya que ahora lo es- Dijo Rita con firmeza. Los chicos se fueron directamente al ático con caras largas.

-Si mama… - Dijeron los niños Loud deprimidos.

Cuando los niños se fueron Lynn padre noto que su esposa estaba algo extraña.

-Estas bien cariño- Pregunto Lynn a su esposa.

-Lawles… es idéntico a mi Abuelo.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, es familia.

-¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo un niño? Él era tan lindo cuando era niño.

Esto debía ser una broma.

—[0]—

Cada uno de los Loud a excepción de Lily estaban en términos bastante neutrales con Lawles "Law" Loud. Desde que eran niños Lawles venia a jugar con ellos, pero siempre fue un problema jugar con el.

Lynn y Law cuando eran niños se subieron al árbol e incitaron a Lincoln para que también subiera, Lynn le daba frases de animo mientras que Law daba comentarios como "no seas judío, ¡Sube!"

Una vez que Bobby fue a la casa a conocer a Law, durante todo el día Law solo hacia comentarios bastante inapropiados "Jajaja ¿vienes a limpiar el jardín o a pintar la casa?" "Oye tráeme un vaso de agua José, perdón Juan, perdón Enrique jajaja". Y solo era un niño.

Y ni hablar de Clyde.

-Si mama… - Dijeron los niños Loud deprimidos.

Los niños estaban limpiando el sótano, Lori y Leni sacudían las paredes de cualquier rastro de polvo, Luna y Luan limpiaban y aspiraba el piso, Lincoln, Lana y Lynn llevaban las cajas del sótano al ático para desocupar espacio, Lucy y Lola, decoraban un poco la pared principal del sótano con un cartel que decía "Bienvenido, Gracias por tu Servicio" una parte del cartel estaba escrita en rosa y la otra mitad en negro.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el primo Law vino aquí?- Pregunto Luna con una cara desagradable.

-Fue ya hace tiempo, una semana antes de irse. Hace unos tres años- Dijo una molesta Lori.

-Si, el era genial- Dijo Leni.

-¿Estas bromeando Leni? ¿Ya olvidaste como es él?- Dijo Lori.

-Tal vez cambio, creo- Dijo Lincoln molesto el cual iba bajando de las escaleras junto con Lynn y Lana.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- Dijo Luan.

-Ya olvidaron como trataba a Bobby- Dijo Lori.

-O a Clyde- Dijo Lincoln.

-O a mi- Dijo Luna.

Todos dieron un suspiro.

-Hare una llamada- Dijo Lori, comenzó a subió las escaleras – Bobby… ah escucha… recuerdas a primo Law… no… no… si… no… ¡oye espera! Cálmate…

-¿Saben algo? Se que Law podrá ser un idiota y un racista, pero sigue siendo nuestro primo, nuestra familia- Les dijo Lincoln al resto.

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Luan.

-Alto, esperen un momento, Lincoln, no recuerdan que cuando éramos niños cada vez que venia rompía y quemaba mis banderas y a veces mis guitarras.

-Pero te aplaudía a veces- Dijo Lynn.

-¡Solo cuando tocaba las canciones que le gustaban!

-¿Qué eran?- Pregunto Lola.

-Cualquier canción Estadounidense, ese sujeto en serio odia a los británicos.

-Y canadienses- Dijo Luan.

-Y coreanos- Dijo Lucy.

-Y musulmanes- Dijo Leni -Aunque no entiendo como alguien puede odiar a los imanes, mama tiene un montón pegados al refrigerador, eso se volverá un problema.

El resto de los Loud en el sótano no pudo evitar golpear su rostro con la palma de sus manos. Lori volvió a bajar al sótano. El resto de sus hermanos se quedo mirando fijamente con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Lori molesta.

-¿Y? ¿Que dijo Bobby?- Pregunto Luna.

Lori soltó aire -Creo que no podre mensajear a Bobby esta noche.

-¿Saben? No es que me moleste que el venga pero, mama y papa pudieron habernos dicho con mas tiempo- Dijo Lynn.

-No lo sabes Lynn, el pudo llamar a nuestros padre hoy mismo, no tienen la culpa- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si y además no es que ellos se abalancen sobre Law- Dijo Lori.

Hubo un silencio en el sótano. Algunos no sabían como reaccionar, eran indiferentes a un primo sureño, republicano y racista.

-Creo que ya limpiamos todo lo que pudimos- Dijo Lucy.

-Si es cierto, todo se resolverá mañana- Dijo Luan.

-¿Resolver que?- pregunto Luna y con razón ya que no había nada, ni un enigma ni misterio que resolver, ¿Por que Luan eligió esas palabras?

-Bueno… - Respondió Luan

-Chicos ya es tarde, vámonos a dormir, mañana será un largo- Dijo Lori.

Los Loud se retiraron del sótano, Luna apago la luz y cerro la puerta ya que fue la última en salir.

—[0]—

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lincoln se puso su pijama y tomo su radio portátil.

-Aquí Oscar ¿me copias Mike?

-Aquí Mike, Oscar- Respondió Clyde.

-Tenemos una alerta violeta, código 12.

-¿Tu tía Ruth invadirá tu casa?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ese es código 4, El primo Law vendrá a la casa.

-Oh rayos…

-Si, lo se, llegara mañana en la mañana.

-Lincoln el no me desagrada, pero sabes lo que paso la última vez que fui.

-Si, no me lo recuerdes.

Clyde había ido a la casa de Lincoln a jugar, y cuando sus padres fueron a buscarlo no falto Law para incomodar la situación.

"Con que café y leche ¿eh?" "Increíble Clyde, vivir con dos muerde almohadas y no dejarse influenciar, te respeto" Los padres de Clyde no le permitieron ir a jugar con Lincoln un buen tiempo, incluso cuando Law ya se había ido.

¿Pueden culparlos?

-Bueno, estaba planeando decírtelo- Dijo Clyde.

-¿Decirme que?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Mis padres y yo estábamos pensando en ir a una convención de yoga en san diego.

En ese momento Lincoln escucha como se habré la puerta de la habitación de Clyde. Entra Howard a hablar con Clyde.

-Clyde decidimos cancelar el viaje para que así no estés lejos de tu amigo Lincoln- Dijo Howard McBride.

-El primo de Law de Lincoln vendrá mañana.

-¡Oso marrón alista las maletas! ¡Nos vamos esta noche!- El salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Cielos Linc… digo Oscar, parece que no podremos vernos en un tiempo.

-Es lo mejor, así Law no podrá hacerte o decirte algo ofensivo.

-Esta bien, nos vemos Lincoln.

-Nos vemos Clyde- Lincoln apago su radio ya que no lo necesitaría durante un tiempo.

Lincoln se acostó sobre su cama, y miro en dirección al techo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Law, el mismo caso ocurría con sus hermanas.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y estaban Lana y Lola, como era costumbre en la casa Loud no tocaron la puerta ni pidieron permiso para entrar, no era grosero, era Loud.

-Lincoln… - Dijo Lana.

-¿Podemos entrar?- Dijo Lola.

A Lincoln le pareció extraño que preguntaran primero, de hecho las notaba un poco inusuales, para empezar, su tono no era elevado como de costumbre.

-Si, adelante… pasen… ya entraron- Dijo Lincoln con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Es que… no recordamos mucho del primo Lu- Dijo Lana.

-Law, se pronuncia con "o"- Les reprimió Lincoln.

-Si, eso- Dijo Lola.

-Queremos saber…- Dijo Lana.

-Como…

-Es….

-Lawles- Dijeron al Unísono.

Lincoln se sentó sobre su cama, cada gemela se sentó sobre cada lado.

Lincoln soltó una gran cantidad de aire, como la que cualquier hombre da antes de terminar con su novia o viceversa.

-Lawles siempre fue genial con nosotros, el me enseño a jugar videojuegos, jugaba baloncesto con Lynn, era bueno, con todos nosotros, si con alguien se llevaba peor… era con luna, todo el tiempo arrojaba las banderas británicas de Luna a la chimenea y cuando Luna preguntaba por que, el respondía que ese era su lugar.

-¿Odia a los británicos?- Pregunto Lola.

-Odia cualquiera que no sea Estadounidense- En ese preciso momento entro Luna entrando a la conversación.

-Si, Luna, es verdad, pero lo crean o no, es un gran sujeto, las cargo a ustedes cuando eran unas niñas.

-Somos niñas- Dijo Lola.

-Bueno, Niñas mas pequeñas, él conoce a Lisa pero aunque sabe de Lily no creo que la conozca- Le Lincoln a las gemelas.

-¿Y el que hace ahora?- Pregunto Lana. Lincoln miro a Luna y ella le asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta en el Cuerpo de Marines, es un soldado.

-Increíble- Las niñas dijeron con fascinación.

-Siempre decía que lo haría- Dijo Luna- Recuerdas que siempre dijo que se uniría tan pronto se graduase.

-¿El es mayor?- Pregunto Lola.

-Si, tres años mayor que Lori.

-Como sea, espero que esta farsa no dure mucho- Luna en serio tenia una mala actitud. Lincoln parecía preocupado por ello.

-Luna, no creo que esa actitud sea la correcta- Dijo Lincoln. Luna lo miro con enojo.

-No me sorprende… tu y Lynn siempre estuvieron de su parte- Las gemelas se acercaron mas a Lincoln temerosas que una fogata campestre aparentemente extinta, inicie un pandemonio forestal.

-Luna no creo…

-Típico del hombre con el plan- Luna empezó a hablar con un arrogante acento británico. Ese era el limite de Lincoln.

-¡Muy bien! ¿¡Sabes que Luna!? No…

-¡Oigan!- Grito Lori desde la puerta de su habitación, algunas de las otras hermanas también observaron- ¡Ya es tarde, váyanse a dormir!

Luna solo observo a Lincoln con una mirada de desprecio, Lincoln le respondió igual. Luna cerro la puerta con un ligero azote. Lana y Lola abrazaron a Lincoln.

-Lo sentimos Lincoln- Dijo Lana.

-No debimos haber venido- Dijo Lola.

Lincoln puso sus manos en los hombros de sus hermanas.

-Esta bien chicas, Luna siempre ha sido así por Law, le hizo la vida imposible a Luna cuando era niña, lo recuerdo, en ese entonces yo tenia la edad de Lucy.

-Debió ser difícil- Dijo Lana.

-Si, pero temo que esa es una historia para otro día.

-Pero si Law llega mañana- Dijo Lola.

-Solo trátenlo igual que tratan a un Loud.

-¿Con mucho ruido?- Dijeron juntas.

-Lo tienen, hermanas- eso les pareció extraño a las gemelas, eran la primera vez que escuchaban a Lincoln hablar con acento británico.

-De acuerdo, Adiós Lincoln- Las dos hermanas gemelas cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas.

Lincoln se acostó sobre su cama, pensando de nuevo sobre que es lo que podía ocurrir.

-Lori tiene razón, mañana será un largo día- Pensó Lincoln en voz alta.

Su relación con Lawles era complicada, era su primo por lo que se obligo a quererlo, Lynn hizo lo mismo y ambos descubrieron que no era un total idiota.

No es que se convirtiera en algo muy unido como "los tres mosqueteros" o algo parecido, simplemente se llevaban bien.

Lynn congenio con Law ya que fue una de las pocas personas en querer jugar baloncesto con ella, y naturalmente con Lincoln al ser otro hombre Loud, no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para decir "hermano mayor" pero si "amigos en buenos términos".

Luna y Lori son las peores hermanas con quien Lawles Loud se lleva, la principal némesis de Law es Luna Loud, Luna adoraba las canciones de rock británico, cosa que Law no le gustaba, Luna siempre le reprimía que cosas tan banales como el país no importaba, la pasión por la música era indiferente a cualquier idioma, región, ideología y nación. Desde ese día inicio su "amienemistad", altibajo, en esa palabra se basaba la relación, las veces en que Luna tocaba canciones de los favoritos de Law, Johnny Cash, ese era su favorito.

Lori, Law, lares del mismo desierto, pero no iguales, su química consistía en la de un oficinista que ve al sujeto del cubículo de al lado caminando por la acera, "hola" "hola", es todo, ahí termina, ninguno voltea, siguen su camino, cada uno cree tener algo mas importante que hacer que quedarse a charlar. Pero no siempre fue así , no, hubo una época en la que fue mucho… mucho peor.

Lori tiene una personalidad de líder, impuesto pero autodenominado, es lógico considerando que es la mayor, pero Law al ser tres años mayor creía que Lori no debía estar al mando no solo por ser mas pequeña, si no también, dicho en sus propias palabras…

Una mujer no puede estar al mando.

Si, así es, no es ningún error, que lunático suicida dice eso en una cada llena de mujeres, solo alguien tan loco como un Loud podría decir algo así, solo un Loud, Lawles Loud.

Pero cosas como esas no afectan a Lori en lo mas mínimo, ella siempre se considero madura, por lo que cualquier cosa que Law hubiera dicho o hecho, le otorgaba un sentimiento de total indiferencia; consecuentemente hizo que Law tuviera una pizca de respeto por Lori, pero de una forma u otra, a Lori le parecía indiferente, no le importaba.

Pero eso había… pero eso ha cambiado, cambio cuando Law empezó molestar a Bobby, ahora su relación se podría considerar a un peor que la que tienen Lincoln y Lori. Había unos momentos lindos, pero mayoritariamente conflicto.

—[0]—

Luna estaba acostada en su cama, el remordimiento no la dejaba dormir, ella sabia que Lincoln no tenia la culpa, la discusión fue totalmente innecesaria, el solo quería hablarle a las gemelas sobre Law.

-Ught…- Luna sonó su garganta y golpeo su cara con su almohada. De solo pensar en ese nombre a Luna ya se le revolvía el estómago.

 _Diablos, mama y papa son unos tontos, saben como nos llevamos con Law y aun así puede vivir aquí, así sin mas._

Luna termino de pensar comenzó a dormir con sus audífonos puestos, dejo que Placebo la guiaran al sueño.

-Mañana será un largo día.

—[0]—

La mañana había comenzado tranquila, o relativamente tranquila en la casa Loud. Todos estaban desayunando en el comedor inclusive los pequeños. No había mucho que decir en la mañana mas de la llegada del primo Law.

-A que hora llegara el primo Law- Pregunto Lana, junto con su gemela malvada era de las hermanas mas curiosas por la llegada del "huésped".

-Podemos dejar de decir "primo Law", solo llámenlo Law, en serio, parecemos unos familia anticuada del sur de Texas- Dijo Lori.

Luna durante toda la mañana parecía que quería decir algo, pero no había dicho o hecho algo en toda la mañana, era preocupante, literalmente la mas ruidosa de la casa Loud estaba apagada, como si hubiera planeado una fiesta de secundaria durante semanas cuando sus padres estuvieran fuera y resulta que irrumpen a mitad de la fiesta desconectando el equipo de música de la pared.

-Bien, ¿A que hora llega Law?- Lana enfatizó su pregunta con sus dedos.

-Debe llegar en cualquier momento- Dijo Rita.

-Saben estuve pensando- Comenzó a hablar Lynn- Creo que la llegada del primo- Lori tosió y miro de reojo a Lynn- De Law, podría ser interesante, Lincoln y yo jugábamos con el cuándo éramos niños, claro que tendremos problemas con el espacio, la fila para el baño, probablemente no entremos en la van, ocupara otra conexión en el WI-FI ¿¡A Quien engañamos!? ¿¡No podría ser peor!? ¿¡Mama en que estabas pensando!?

Lynn logro silenciar toda la casa, pero sus hermanos sabían que tenia razón.

-Oye, escúchame jovencita, primero no me vas a dirigirte a mi con ese tono sobre mi mesa, menos si estamos comiendo, segundo tenemos que ayudar a tu primo, no puedes dejarlo en la calle después de que lucho por nuestro país, es un veterano es un héroe- Dio Rita un tono firme a su hija.

-¿El cuida animales?- Pregunto Leni.

-No veterinario Leni, veterano, es un soldado- Dijo Lori.

-Además- Dijo Rita- Creí que te agradaba, ustedes solían jugar baloncesto todo el tiempo- Rita bajo su tono de voz a uno mas sereno.

-Ese no es problema, hay trece personas en esta casa, trece, entiendo que es familia y es nuestro deber ayudar, pero no podían ofrecer otra solución como pagarle una habitación o…

-Lynn, escúchame bien, tu no entiendes es mas difícil de lo que parece, es complicado ¿Si?, un veterano es diferente…

-¿Diferente? Mama ni yo te estoy entendiendo- Dijo Lori.

-Hija es… es…- Rita empezó a hiperventilar, comenzó a respirar entrecortado.

-¿¡Mama estas bien!?- Pregunto un muy preocupado Lincoln.

Rita no paraba de inhalar y exhalar aire, ella coloco su mano en su pecho, su marido toma su muñeca, Todos sus hijos, incluso Lucy empezaron a desesperarse.

-¿¡Mama que ocurre!?- Pregunto Leni.

-¡Necesito Aire!- Dijo Rita levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y en dirección al patio trasero.

-¡Cariño!...- Lynn padre estaba a punto de levantarse.

-¡No!... Quédate con los niños- Ella dijo y fue bastante deprisa a la cocina.

-Papa ¿¡Que ocurre!?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Hijo es complicado…Terminen su desayuno- Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un buen rato. Lynn puso una cara triste, Lynn padre lo noto.

-Hija, no te preocupes, tu madre esta bien.

Lynn no por eso quito su cara de tristeza. Lincoln que se encontraba a su lado coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

 _Diablos, hoy en serio va a ser un largo día_ pensó luna.

—[0]—

Después de varios minutos Rita había tomado suficiente aire y regreso hacia dentro de la casa. Lynn padre limpiaba la cocina siendo ayudado por Luan y Lucy. Cuando se abrió la puerta, los tres se le quedaron viendo.

-Luan…- Habló Rita.

-Si… ¿Si mama?- Le respondió con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Quiero que traigas un poco de confeti, algo para alegrar la casa, ¿podrías decirle a Leni y Lola que bajen y me ayuden? Quiero que tu primo tenga una cálida bienvenida- Dijo con una muy relajante sonrisa, lo que tranquilizó a Luan.

-Si mama- Dijo ella con alegría. Fue directamente hacia ella y la abrazo, Rita le devolvió el abrazo. Luan salió de la cocina en dirección al piso de arriba.

Su esposo y Lucy se quedaron con ella en la cocina.

-Lucy hija, si quieres puedes ir a leer uno de tus libros- Dijo Lynn padre. Lucy entendió las palabras de su padre, por lo que antes de salir le dio un ligero brazo a su madre y ella le devolvió un corto abrazo, fue un abrazo algo incómodo, no es que a Rita le desagradaba pero ella sabia que Lucy no era partidaria del afecto fraternal.

Solo quedaron ellos solos en la cocina.

-Cariño… estas bien- Pregunto Lynn.

-Si, solo… recordé- ¿Recordar que?

-Amor… podemos hablarlo… cuando quieras- ¿Hablar sobre que?

-No… no ahora… estoy bien, Quiero hacer una tarta- Ella empiezo a reírse.

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Lynn padre terminando de lavar los platos y cubiertos. El aura de la cocina empezaba a sentirse mucho mas ligera mas cómoda.

—[0]—

En menos de treinta minutos la casa Loud se había convertido en una fiesta de Mardi Gras en Nueva Orleans, Lynn y Lincoln corrían por toda la casa, Lola y Leni habían adornado la toda la sala con cuencas, listones y guirnaldas de muchos colores. Lana estaba cepillando el pelaje de charles en la sala.

Así como no es difícil encontrar ruido en la casa Loud, tampoco lo es encontrar alegría, e incluso si no la encuentras esta llegara por si sola. Lori se encontraba hablando por teléfono intentando convencer a Bobby de venir a la casa Loud, pero encuentros en el pasado con Lawles hacían desistir al joven latinoamericano.

Sin embargo…

-hazlo por mi ¿Si?- Unas palabras algo peligrosas, eran como el comodín de las relaciones de pareja exclusiva y solo canjeable por la mujer. Con las palabras ya dichas…

-De acuerdo nena- Dijo Bobby suspirando -Estate allá en cinco.

-Gracias osito, ah y oye, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-No voy vestirme de tamal otra vez- Ese fue el Halloween mas extraño de la familia Loud, o al menos hasta la fecha, y era 12 de Julio.

-Jajaja… no… jajaja… no, me estaba preguntando si podrías traer a Ronnie Anne contigo, el amigo de Lincoln salió de la ciudad.

-¡Mi hermano Clyde! Suertudo.

-Bobby... – Lori dio un suspiro- Quiero que Ronnie Anne venga a acompañar a Lincoln, así no estará solo en… estos días tan difíciles- ¿Difíciles para quien? Obviamente no a Lincoln que se encontraba corriendo con Lynn y ahora cargando a Lily en sus brazos.

-Si seguro, te veo allá.

-Adiós…- Lori colgó el teléfono- Ahh, este día es difícil para todos.

-Mas si eres latino- Dijo Luna que caminaba a la sala.

-¿Alguien sabe por que es así?- Pregunto Lana- Por lo que escuché no es el sujeto mas carismático de la fiesta.

-No lo se, pero es así desde que recuerdo- Dijo Luna.

-Para alguien que dice odiarlo sabe mucho sobre él- Dijo Lori viendo al techo recostada desde el sofá.

Luna la miro con una cara molesta. Luna se retiro de la sala y subió las escaleras.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Pregunto Lana.

-Creo que cuando Law se fue, Luna creyó que se había ido de su vida para siempre, también Lincoln, también Lynn… también yo.

-Ustedes… ¿Lo odian?

-No… solo es que… cuesta mucho querer a alguien así.

Lana no podía evitar estar curiosamente atenta.

-Eras algo pequeña cuando la última vez que Law vino, tenias la edad de Lisa, ¿quieres conocerlo?

-… si… quiero saber como es.

-¿Por qué?

-Familia es familia.

Lori soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón.

De pronto a la sala entro Rita y Lynn padre

-¡Muy bien niños, reúnanse!

De pronto todos los niños Loud a excepción de Luna llegaron a la sala.

-El primo Law llegara en cualquier momento, quero que todos sean amables independientemente de su interacción con el.

-¿Escucharon?- Dijo Lynn padre.

-Si… - Dijeron los hijos Loud al unísono a regañadientes.

-Lincoln, por favor, dile a Luna que baje- Dijo Rita.

-Preferiría no hacerlo- Las fronteras entre Lincoln y Luna se encontraban tan tensas como la zona desmilitarizada de Corea, en la maña los dos no pudieron ni verse a la cara cuando ambos estaban en la fila del baño.

Lori miro a Lincoln algo preocupado, ella sabía perfectamente lo que ocurrió entre ellos desde que los separo anoche.

Rita miro seriamente a Lincoln.

-¿Pues sabes que Lincoln? No era una sugerencia jovencito.

-Mama yo lo hare- Dijo Lori.

-No, se lo pedí a Lincoln y Lincoln lo hará- Al ver la mirada fulminante de su madre Lincoln no tuvo mas opción que subir y buscar a Luna.

Al igual que Lori, Rita en repetidas ocasiones aprovecha las situaciones para aclarar la posición de alfa en la casa Loud, alguien así es de temer, sus hijos y esposo lo sabían.

Ya en el piso de arriba, Lincoln no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro para llenarse de valor, tal vez le estaba dando demasiada peso por una simple discusión ¿no?, pero en la casa Loud, nada se puede tomar a la ligera, si no hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra fría por un simple vestido.

Lincoln abrió la puerta, sin tocar por supuesto. Luna estaba acostada sobre su cama practicando algunos acordes de su guitarra, ella noto que Lincoln entro.

Las ordenes de Lincoln eran solo llamar a Luna y decirle que bajara.

-Luna… ¿Puedo Entrar?

-Si adelante… ya entraste- Dijo una sarcástica Luna.

Pero tomaría la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas entre ellos. Eso si que es característico de Lincoln Loud, si hay algún problema en su entorno intentara resolverlo, aunque siempre a su manera.

-Hola hermano… - Luna se levanto y se sentó sobre su cama, estaba algo nerviosa, tal cual parece a ella tampoco le gustaba pelear.

-Luna yo…

-No- Lincoln fue interrumpido- Yo hablaré, Lincoln… escucha, lo siento, es… es solo que todo esto de Law y…

-Luna, no… no tienes que explicarme nada… ¿Todo esta bien?- Lincoln le lanzó una sonrisa.

-Todo esta bien- Luna bajo de su cama y fue directamente donde Lincoln y lo abrazo, Lincoln devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Supongo que ya que estas aquí mama te dijo que me llevaras abajo?

-Supones bien.

-Entonces… bajemos- Luna rodeo a Lincoln con su brazo y ambos bajaron a la sala.

Aunque parece extraño, en la familia Loud, la mayoría de los conflictos… se resuelven solos.

Ambos bajaron solo para ver como Rita traía un pastel de la cocina recién horneado. Solo Rita Loud puede hacer una tarta de dos horas en treinta minutos. Ella la coloco en la mesa del centro, Lynn padre intento tomar un pedazo.

-Haber… solo un poco… ¡Auch!- Solo para que recibiera una palmada de parte de Rita.

-Es solo para los que hicieron servicio- Dijo ella mientras cubría la tarta con una manta y se dirigía a la cocina de nuevo.

La familia ya estaba reunida cuando la puerta se abrió. Y de ahí salió un adolescente.

-Hola familia Loud- Dijo Bobby que entro a la casa Loud, cuya confianza parece ser la suficiente como para ni siquiera haber tocado el timbre.

-Hola Bobby oso…

-Hoy no por favor- Lori fue interrumpida por una pequeña chica que estaba detrás de Bobby, con una mirada de molestia y asco. La hermana menor de Bobby, Ronnie Anne Santiago.

-Oye, no seas grosera, estas en su casa- Dijo Bobby mirando con reproche a Ronnie Anne.

-Oh Bobby esta bien, Ronnie Anne pasa- Dijo Lori con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba su desesperación por ganarse el afecto de su cuñada, hasta ahora meta no alcanzada.

-Si lo que sea- Dijo Ronnie Anne, casi cualquier persona pudo predecir que no quería estar ahí, entonces ¿Por qué esta?

-¡Ronnie Anne hola!- Dijo Lincoln emocionado, aunque este noto la mirada de la mayor parte de su familia, generando cierta cantidad de murmullos y risas molestas según su punto- Quiero decir… hola… ¿como estas? – Lincoln intentado parecer lo mas Lucy posible, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y encorvo su espalda.

A Ronnie le pareció gracioso… y algo tierno.

-Hola Lincoln- Dijo ella en su típico modo neutro.

Rita volvió a salir de la cocina.

-Muy bien familia estemos… ¡Lincoln! ¡Enderézate! ¡Y saca tus manos de los bolsillos! ¡Esto no es el Bronx! – Le reclamo Rita a Lincoln y este no dudo ni un segundo en obedecerla, aun así este se había ganado una mirada fulminante de parte de su madre-… muy bien familia estén preparados Lawles llegara en cualquier momento.

Todos incluyendo a Bobby y Ronnie Anne se juntaron en la sala, cada uno estando en diferentes grupos entablando sus propios temas de conversación, esperando el momento en el que Johnny regrese a casa.

Mientras hablaban escucharon el sonido de unos frenos desacelerar, provenientes del frente de la casa.

-¿Sera el? – Pregunto Lola.

De pronto…

-¡Púdrete maldito Hindú!

-¡Soy pakistaní!

Empezaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de afuera.

-¡Son lo mismo!

-Si… es el- Dijo Luna.

-¡Vete al diablo!

En el momento que escucharon los gritos Rita y Lynn padre taparon los oídos de Lana y Lola, temiendo que adoptaran el lenguaje.

Una vez que dichos gritos cesaron se escucharon fuertes pasos provenientes de afuera, el sonido era característico de unas botas de suela de caucho que se estrella contra el cemento. Los sonidos se hicieron mas cercanos.

Hasta que…

El típico sonido del ¡Ding! ¡Dong! Del timbre se escucho. De pronto… la casa Loud, la vivienda mas bulliciosa de este lado del estado Michigan, quedo totalmente en silencio. Incluso Luna no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Todos dirigían su vista hacia la puerta. Rita avanzo unos pasos hasta estar en frente de dicha entrada de lamina de madera. Ella abrió la puerta.

Tal y como se esperaba de un soldado que regresa a casa vestido con un uniforme de gala y con un corte de cabello plano.

Pero ese no era el caso… Para nada

Rita observo a un joven alto, de cabello rubio corto y algo despeinado, con una barba muy ligera, como de cuatro días, usaba unos lentes de aviador. Vestía un uniforme camuflaje color marrón claro… no, mejor dicho, arena, del mismo color que un desierto, pero para nada planchado y algo sucio, la camisa manga larga estaba abierta revelando una camisa negra interior dejando ver unas chapas colgantes, en el bolsillo derecho de la camisa decía las palabras L. Loud y en los costados las letras USMC, todo hacia juego con un par de botas altas del mismo color arena. Cargaba una maleta de color verde.

Era un soldado o un vagabundo. No había mucha diferencia salvo que su cara estaba muy limpia, aunque no aseada.

Este… "soldado" se quito los lentes, revelando unos profundos y oscuros ojos celestes, iguales a los de Rita, a los de Lori, o a los de Lincoln.

-Hola tía- este dio una sonrisa, como si fuera un peaje para poder pasar.

-Hola Lawles- Rita no dudo en abrazarlo, había sido ya tanto tiempo, seguían siendo familia, sin importar lo que pasara o donde estuviesen.

El abrazo había finalizado.

-Por favor pasa- Dijo Rita

-Gracias… - Este se escuchaba agradecido, pero su tono sonaba como que quería ser orgulloso, este se volvió a poner las gafas a pesar de que iba a estar adentro.

Rita retrocedió unos pasos permitiendo que Law entrara, este miro a su derecha, para ver a unas catorce personas sonriendo, algunas de ellas eran fingidas.

Law se tomo su tiempo para observarlos a todos, y les dio una arrogante sonrisa.

-Hola mormones.

—[0]—

 **Hola a todos, soy J.K. SALVATORI, tal vez me recuerden por mi anterior pero aun vigente obra, Sea Air And Loud, cuya actualización ocurre cada milenio y antes de que la finalice Jesús ya habrá su cuarta venida, en fin, les vengo a traer esta obra que estado planeando durante mucho tiempo, y la escribí intentando no cometer los errores de su fanfic predecesor.**

 **¿Por que nació esta obra?**

 **Bueno, viendo capítulos de The Loud House, no se porque pero me molesto ciertas actitudes arrogantes de las hermanas, sobre todo Lori y Lisa, así que cree un personaje que las antepone, alguien a quien ellas no se lleven por que las enfrenta, pero esto no quiere decir que sea aliado de Lincoln, no, Law es un lobo solitario que aunque tan humano como el resto es cabron duro, algo así como el doctor House.**

 **Finalizando espero que lo disfruten, y no se preocupen yo pronto actualizare mi anterior fanfic, así que este no opaca el anterior. Por favor comenten, síganme y todo eso…**

 **Que tengan feliz dia de los enamorados… a menos que seas tan forever alone como yo y lo unico que hagas es estar en FanFiction todo el dia, viendo como el resto hace mejores obras que tu Jajajajajaja**

 **De cualquier modo espero que disfrutes esta obra.**


End file.
